Zero Angel Ninja
by LostNimbus
Summary: Lemons. Futa Lesbian world. Just a test. The first chapter is clean though no lemons but be prepared
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1. _System and Lust_**

Nick was a child with a heart disease, his life was sad his family was poor. Eventually his parents gave up on him as they didn't even bother paying for any treatments. Nick didn't blame them they had to take care of the child his mother was pregnant with right now. so he accepted his fate and died at the age of 7.

Later Nick would go on to meet god only to be told that his soul wasn't even supposed to exist. God then continued to tell him that normally a soul after it is released after death is supposed to reincarnate and move on after beinh stripped of theur memories.

Because Nick was a special case god had to add something to Nick's soul that would change his soul over his next life so that he could be part of the cycle. But in the mean time his next life Nick would keep his memories but the system that would help him grow would be random and even God himself wasn't sure of how the thing would opperate. Nick thanked God fir the chance and then let his soul be spirited away to his new life.

 ** _Powering up... SYSTEM ON!_**

 ** _Hello player welcome to universe 37bn. Player might recognize this world as the naruto world if not this system will be generous and upload a few images into the playees head so the player gets a general understanding how this world works._**

Nicks soul squirmed as foriegn images began to appear in his memories, he finally understood he was being reborn into an anime.

 ** _Due to the player being a pure hearted person in his last life even so far as giving your life so your parents could afford to safely deliver and raise your sister you will be rewarded._** ** _User has gained the ability to create your own_** _ **bloodline please provide what you would like but as a reminder know it will be limited** **and can not be to overpowered.**_

Nick was suprised and a bit happy at the chance to create his own bloodline, so he thought of what he wanted in his last life.

"I would like to have a body that can't get sick or poisened but medicine still affects it." He didn't want to go through the same thing ever again.

"Um I would like to have a lot if energy and ummmmmm I dont know something like having pheonix blood."

 ** _Why would the player want a pheonix?_**

"Well it's kinda like, me it turns to ash but then is reborn once again and becomes even more amazing."

 ** _System has accepted the players wish, the player will be reborn with a pheonix bloodline. Your bloodline will awaken after complering quests similair to how the sharigan has to awaken._** Then the world went quite, time drifted by fast he was aware that he was a baby but his body was just to undeveloped to be able to observe his surrondings. By the time he was aware of what was going on he relised he was in a hospital next to a bunch of other children. Nick hated the hospital it was the place where he suffered the most in his last life.

 _4 months later._ Nick was an orphan in this life, apparently his family was killed during the kyuubi's attack on konoha. Nick was sad that he wouldn't get to exoeriance the parential love he craved for the last 2 years of his previous life.

Other than this Nick found out that his name in this life is Zero due to having no relatives ir parents leaving him alone. Zero would have probably lost it if the system didn't reach out to him.

 ** _Player has been reborn into konohagakure. Congradulations player has completed city select. Before the player asks the system gave a random draw between which villiage you would belong to, and you had a 1 in 56 chance in getting konoha._** ** _Player has been awarded the Lust evolution system. This system works just like a video game but instead of leveling up by beating enemies, player is reward from having relationships with others._**

'What why?'

 ** _Because I said so. As a reward for being born in the land of fire and konoha on top of that system will enlarge the players penis and ball by alot. Players stamina will also be increased._**

I shivered as I felt my penis and balls grow a few sizes too big.

 ** _Now Player has unlocked the missions tab only 3 missions will be handed out at a time._**

 ** _Current missions:_**

 ** _Befriend Naruto_**

 ** _Befriend Sasuke_**

 ** _Befriend Sakura_**

"Okay?"

So just like that I waited until I was big enough to move around, and when I was I started to sneak off int the library to learn more if the specifics on how the world worked. After learning all I could about chakra I started to study medical ninjutsu, why? Because I want to heal people who were similair to me in my last life. I don't want to see anyone lose hope and give up on their life like I did. So I went over how chakra systems worked, How tissues and mucles work, the nerves in your body, and how chakra can effect cell growth. By the time I was done.researching and training my medical ninjutsu I turned 3.

That's when I met Naruto he was admitted into the same orphanage, so I decided I would make friends with him. We quickly became friends and the little blonde was fun to be around. In my previous life I was always in the hospital so I was never met anyone so loud and happy so yeah it was nice.

 ** _Mission complete player has gained 1000xp and 10 charm_**

 ** _Level up, Level up, Level up._**

 ** _Name. Zero_**

 ** _Lv. 3 Xp. 300/800_**

 ** _Str. 1_**

 ** _Dex. 1_**

 ** _End. 10_**

 ** _Int. 8_**

 ** _Wis. 5_**

 ** _Chrm. 20_**

 ** _Free points. 30_**

 ** _mission. distribute stats. rewards (optional)._** "Uhm why is the reward optional?"

 ** _It is a hidden option that player has to find out on his own._** Okay well looking at my stats it seems that I can increase all of them if I put the effort into them. Anf it would be dumb to put them into stuff like strength when those are still easy to raise. But on the other hand I don't really want to tamper with my brain to raise Int. Wait how do you raise Charm? I can't really think of one and it... whatever all into charm being liked by people is better than being hated.

 ** _Player has 50 points in charm._**

 ** _Player has earned perk Attraction._** ** _(Attracts woman to the player making them more interested in you)_**

 ** _Player has awakened Pheonix bloodline._** ** _unlocked pheonix eyes. (Beautifull Golden eyes with red irises that. Gives player photographic memory and better vision.)_**

 ** _Mission. find out the truth._** 'Oh my god that hurt.' I looked into the mirror and noticed my appearence did change. My once black eyes turned into two beautifull golden red eyes. My once brown hair turned into a silver mess it, was smoother but that was all. My skin is a bit paler and my face looks how do I put it cuter.

I left my room and showed Naruto and man you should have seen how shocked he was at seeing me. Others actually freaked out more than just Naruto as the adults actually took me to the hokages office. Jii-san said it was impressive but nothing to worry about.

Because of the mission find out the truth I realised something is definitely wrong. I just couldn't put me finger on it, so I went back to the library to look around until I eventually found an autonomy book that went over the difference of gender. The problem was that instead of the book going over men and women it goes over women and futa women. 'Holy crap does that mean that everyone here is a girl, why have I not realised this yet.

 ** _Congradulations player has completed the mission._**

 ** _Everyone on the planet is currently female. Because they had to create offspring evolution has led to females with dicks instead of men. Player 'herself' is actually one too. Most men throughout the series of naruto are actually futas in this world, Naruto and sasuke are not futas but women._**

 ** _Reward._** ** _Gained 50 charm._**

 ** _Charm has reached 100 perk unlocked_**

 ** _Beautifull body. (Will not develop body fat and muscles will not appear on body but strength will still be there._**

 ** _Flawless skin is a bonus.)_** ** _Pheonix bloodline part.2_** **_Pheonix body. You can change between having a penis and a vagina whenever. (disabling penis until user is 12 years old)_**

 **Mission have sex with a futa**

'Nope, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ,no no no nooooooo!' This is wrong I can't be a girl this is wrong. I mean i'm just so confused, I'll avoid this mission i'll just make friends with sasuke and sakura that'll work.

The next day I shocked the orphanage once more as my skin and well everything abouth me screamed pretty. I soon found out that word travelled around the village that a silver angel was living in the orphanage. Luckily there weren't any pervy old men, otherwise i'd be afraid that one would try to adopt me and keep me as some kind of slave.

My worries weren't to far off as more and more people kept trying to adopt me I turned them down saying that I wouldn't leave Naruto my only friend alone. That was the start of the rumor of how the Angel who sacraficed herself to watch over the Demon. Naruto didn't really care about it but I was mad, how could they call my friend a demon and make it sound like i'm forcing myself to hang out with him.

My plan to befriend sasuke and sakura was quite simple. Because I don't know where Sakura lives i'll just train at the park until she shows up one day. As for Sasuke I am not going to go to the uchiha compound so instead i'll just train so I can become her friend when we start at the academy.

For my training I decided to focus on doing pushups because my strength just increases throughout my entire body so it really doesnt matter if I focus on one body part. Other than that I also do yoga so I can be flexible on the battle field, and sprint around so I can be faster. Because of my high endurance I am able to train a lot longer and harder than anyone by a few hours, even naruto can't last as long as I can.

3 years pass and i'm finally 6 years old. During those three years I have made friends with sakura and Ino and even got them to make friends with Naruto. Sakura is really shy but nice while Ino is extremely outgoing and kinda protects Sakura and me from other kids. I really enjoy their company and Naruto seems to agree, i'm happy she has more friends. Their parents don't seem to mind that Naruto is with their daughters but apparently that's only when i'm around.

Because Sakura and Ino became my friends I levelled up a few times and now i'm level 7. Why level 7 well I got bonus xp from getting them to befriend Naruto.

I haven't distributed any of my stas yet but I have around 40 free stat points. From my training I have actually gotten my strength up to 25 and my Dex to 30. Apperently yoga is considered a Dex stat so that was cool. I never stopped my medical ninjutsu training either as it is what im striving for.

A month ago Naruto and I moved out of the orphanage and we are currently next door neighbors in our apartment building. It's nicer than the orphanage and now we get allowances from baa-chan. (3rd hokage), Naruto likes to spend hers on pranks and ramen while I have been saving mine so I could buy a house quicker after we graduate.

Anyway today is our first day at the academy and i'm really excited. On our way to school Naruto and I stopped three girls from picking on hinata, she thanked us before she ran off towards school so we just followed her. When we got to school we got a lot of stares, and I couldn't tell if they were directed at Naruto or me.

Introductions went like this Naruto opened up screaming how she'll become the hokage while sakura talked about how she wanted to be a jounin. Ino wanted to become like her parents, choji wanted to eat, Mutt face wanted the most beautifull women in his pack, Shino was silent, Hinata mumbled and shikamaru just said it was a drag and sat down.

It was finally Sasuke turn and she said she wanted to be as strong as her sister and that training was fun. Some girls stared at her and would later start to calling her nee-chan.

It's my turn okay here we go.

"Hello my name is Zero, I'm going to be a medic nin and I want to cure diseases and heal people who are injured. I already know a few medical ninjutsus and am training my mystic palm jutsu. Don't think just because i'm going to be a medic nin i'll be weak i'm also training my muscles but because of my bloodline my body doesn't gain fat or muscle but I do end up stronger. Anyway if anyone gets hurt just ask and i'll heal you right away." I gave them my best smile but the class was just quite.

'Maybe I was a bit to open I hope I didn't make this akward for them.' But before I finished my thought the entire class erupted into a bunch of screams going 'kyaaaa!' and 'Protect the goddess.' how embarresing. In the end everyone just started calling me angel-chan.

Kiba was giving me a possesive look while Sakura, Naruto, and Ino fought off the wave of fangirls trying to get close to me. The next day we did some practice spars against one and another, I was pit against Sasuke and well to sum it up she kicked my ass. It's not like she overpowered me or that she was too fast it's just that her clan taught her taijutau while Naruto and I don't have anyone to learn from.

She made fun of how I said I wanted to be strong when I was this weak and that I shouldn't bother trying to be anything. I got angry at her and I just told her that it's pathetic to make fun of an ally when you could help them improve by giving them advice on what they're doing wrong. She barked back at me telling me that it was, she didn't have time to tell me what I did wrong, I said "But you have time to insult me and my dream? If you wanted people to look up to you, do something that will actually gain their respect otherwise all your doing is bringing shame to yourself and your clan."

After that Sasuke stopped talking to me, actually the whole class watched the whole thing and no one talked to the Uchiha for the rest of the week.

 **Sasuke POV**

Today was the first day if the academy, My mother and sister dropped me off at the gate. As an Uchiha my looks were far better than any girl I saw on my way to class, girls stopped to stare at my slender figure and beautifull raven black hair. When I sat down I looked around to find a pretty dissapointing crowd of girls none were as pretty as my neechan so I decided to close my eyes and ignore them.

Class started and I listened to the introductions I just didn't bother to open my eyes. Naruto sounds like an idiot and the only one else I couldn't stand was some pervert named Kiba. Finally it was my turn I just wanted to get it over quick so I introduced myself and stated how I liked my neechan and training. I went back to my seat and was about to close my eyes until I saw her. She was a small girl with silvery white hair with a flawless face, her eyes were golden with a little bit of red in them and she was dressed up in a pure white sunflower dress.

I was stunned I have never seen anyone as pretty as her. She introduced herself as Zero she didn't list a family name which leads me to believe she's an orphan. She went on to say she wanted to become a medic nin and gave a little show of her skill, in my opionon it really does fit her but she looks weak it's to bad. Before I could complete my thought she stated that she was stronger than she looked and said that it was her bloodlines fault that she couldn't build any physical muscle or fat. Dammit does she not understand that litteraly everyone would kill to have a bloodline like that, and it sounds like thats only the begining of it.

That night I went home and told my mothers and sister about my day at school and the girl who peaked my interest. It seems my family has already heard rumors about the girl and told me that she is known as the angel due to how hard she tries to help others on top of her looks.

I was honestly a little jelous on how my neechan and mother(futa) praised her instead of me. So the next day I was really happy to be paired up with the small angel. I thought it would be easy to knock her down and make her know who's boss, but to my suprise she was a lot faster and stronger than I was but luckily I knocked her down with my clans taijutsu.

I was honestly pissed that this girl was stronger than me and actually was praised by my family so I started insulting her. I could feel the pleasure welling up in me knowing that I made her cry but stopped when I realised that she wasn't crying, not only that she was calling me out on being an ass. While it is wrong to make fun of a teamate I don't have the time to help them so I told her that it was a waste of my time.

I thought I won with that, I mean who could argue against that, I once again felt pride swell up in me until she broke it once again.

"But you have time to insult me and my dream? If you wanted people to look up to you do something that will actually gain their respect otherwise all your doing is bringing shame to yourself and your clan."(Zero)

I stopped. She was right I was wasting the same amount of time insulting her as it would to help her fix a few things. The thing that hurt the most was that she said I was shaming my clan with how I acted and once again she was right, why would a proud uchiha have to belittle others to know were strong, simple we don't.

After that I stopped talking to the girl and everyone just left me alone. That night I told my family what happened at school and they actually told me that I was shamefull. My mother was dissapointed in me while neechan and mom tried to cheer me up, but I was to mad at myself I knew I was wrong. I decided that over the next few days I would observe the girl and see if she was worth the stress to help.

And over the next few days I watched her go to rhe library after school where she would spend atleast two hours practicing her medic ninjutsu. After that she would head to the park helping anyone on the way there. when she arrived to the park she would start excercising by doing weighted sprints, push-ups and I even saw her doing her sprints up and down the trees without even using her hands. 'How does she even do that?!'

The more I watched her the more I was entranced, She was just so hard working, nice, and beautifull. On the last night of the weak I decided to follow her home and what I saw wasn't too much of a suprise but it still hurt me. I watched her walk into an old run down apartment complex that looked like it just survived a tsunami. How does someone so sweet and nice end up stuck in a shit hole like this, thats when I decided that she'll be mine i'll make her far happier after we become ninja and get her to move out of this rats nest.

As I made up my mind up I turned around to leave when out of the corner of my eye I spotted a blonde haired girl knock on the door of my angel. I stopped and watched as said angel gave a bento to the blonde BITCH and then closed the door. The blonde girls face turned red and she went into the room next door.

'What is that rat thinking getting a bento from my angel when, I an uchiha havn't even gotten one!' 'I'm pretty sure I recognize her too, I think that her name is Naruto or something. They seem to be friends but thats all, i'll show you bitch if being friends is all it takes to get a bento from her imagine what i'll get if I teach her taijutsu.'

During the weekend I spent my time training my heart out, I couldn't afford letting her get ahead of me. I needed to be stronger so I could protect her and I just couldn't wait for the next time I saw her.

Before class started I walked up to zero and she looked at me curuiosly tilting her head slightly to the side. 'seirously how cute do you have to be?'

"Oy I appologize about the other day I hope we could still be friends."

She stared at me for a second before giving me an angelic smile

"Sure, i'm sorry too I shouldn't have insulted you or your clan I know family can be important sorry for insulting yours."

She didn't insult my clan she actually prevented me from insulting it myself maybe she is just to nice to notice it.

Soon after we started hanging out, I learned more about her and helped her train taijutsu. In reverse she taught me the tree walking jutsu which has helped me improve my chakra control through leaps and bounds to the point where, I can even release the fireball jutsu. The only thing I dislike is that the Blonde dobe keeps showing up and pestering zero anytime I'm about to get more intamite with her. I don't like her and I know she feels the same way, we even swore to eachother when Zero wasn't around that we'd be rivals and i'm hell bent on proving that Zero will choose me.

 **Naruto POV**

I've always have been alone ever since I was born. If that was all it might have been okay, but everyone in the village treat me like i'm some kind of monster. They beat me, chase me off and keep me away from playing with their kids. The only one who is nice to me is Baa-chan, but because she is hokage she doesn't have time to take care of me, resulting in me ending uo in an orphanage.

When I entered the building I got the same looks from all the adults that I normally do while the kids avoid me. I was going to be alone for a long time and I knew it would hurt, or it was supposed to until I met her. Her name was Zero she had brown hair and these big black eyes and the look she gave me wasn't filled with fear, hate, or even pity. She just looked straight at me like I was a person I was stuck in place unable to move from the shock but I was jolted awake when she walked up to me and asked if I wanted to play with her. After that we got along really well, I finally felt like I met someone who cares about me other than baa-chan. I knew she was my friend and was happy thay I had her in my life, I felt that she is proof that there are people out there who will like me for me.

Later that day though I found a girl with really pretty silvery white hair and golden red eyes freaking out and asking me what to do. I was confused why this girl seemed so familiar to me until I realised it was Zero. I didn't understand how her looks changed so, neither did the adults so we took her to see baa-chan. It turned out that she apparently awakened her bloodline and that it was slowly changing her a little and that there was nothing to fear. The next day Zero came home from the library and she looked completely different, her skin was paler but it was obviously flawless and she looked even prettier than yesterday. People started to call her an angel and she started to look worried, I did too.

Soon my fears were met because people kept trying to adopt Zero, and I was worried she'd leave me and I would be all alone again. I was suprised though that she didn't want to leave the orphanage, she told the people she didn't want to leave me alone and they all left one by one. I felt bad that I prevented her from getting a family but was secretly happy that she chose me over them. The villiagers started rumors anout how the angel stayed behind to watch over the demon, Zero hate them calling me a demon and I didn't like it to much either but it felt better knowing that an angel stayed with me.

Zero wasn't just pretty she was also hard working she would all those big books saying that with it she could learn how to heal people. She asked me what I wanted to be and I told her I wanted to be the hokage. I expected her to laugh it off or tell me to get serious but instead she said that she would help me train. And thanks to her explaining stuff like chakra and other stuff in a way I could understand I started getting better at the stuff baa-chan showed me.

Later Zero introduced me to Sakura and Ino they were two nice girls. We quickly became friends and played together often. Once their parents found out I was playing with them they started yelling at them telling them to stay away from me. Again what did I do to make them hate me, I was downhearted to know that I wouldn't be able to hang out with either of them any longer. But once again my angel rushed in and saved me from being alone.

"What do you think your doing, don't yell at them for hanging out with Naruto, what kind of parebt are you?!"(Zero)

"Shut it girly what would you know about being a parent, and while were at it you should also stay away from that demon." (Sakura's mom)

"I don't know, but I can tell you this the only demons I see around here are the ones who try to isolate a kid who's done absolutely nothing wrong. And even if you don't care if you hurt Naruto I assure you Sakura and Ino do." (Zero)

"Oh yeah but how am I supposed to trust that mlIno and sakura aren't going to be attacked when were not around?" (Ino's mom)

"Beacuse i'll be there I trust Naruto and one day he'll earn your trust too but for now atleast trust me, please let Sakura and Ino stay fruends with us." (Zero)

"And how do we know you won't hurt them either." (Sakura's mom)

"Because they trust me and Ino is the best at judging someones character and can tell if they just want to take advantage of her, yet look she's still our friend. If you can't even believe in your children then what kind of parent are you?"

Soon after that they broke under Zero's debate and I was allowed to olay with them as long as Zero was around. She brightened up my world like a real angel and during the next three years we played, trained and slept together. Once we both turned 6 Baa-chan gave us our own apartments next to each other. It was a pretty lusy place to call home but we both liked it much better than the orphanage.

A month later we finally started going to the academy. On the way to school Zero stopped me because she saw three girls bullying another one. We fought off the other girls 'thank kami I trained' and then we helped the other girl up. She looked shy but nice and then we went to school. When we started introductions I told everyone my dream and they all laughed except for Zero and some uchiha girl who looked asleep.

When the Uchiha introduced herself I could tell I wouldn't like her. After her was Zero and gosh she was good the entire class loved her, but I kinda was pissed at how kiba looked at her. The next day while doing spars the Uchiha actually beat Zero and normally that would be okay, but that teme had to take it to far and actually started insulting Zero. Of course Zero told the teme off but I was still mad.

Over the next week I felt something was off around Zero and it wasn't until the last day of the week did I find out Sasuke has been stalking Zero all week. The next day he even followed her home and when I noticed her giving zero the same look kiba gave her I decided it was enough. I went over to get a bento Zero always has prepared if I ever decide I didn't want ramen which isn't really often. I was suprised to see that she actually makes one every day for me and I felt my face flush red at the thought. Hah take that teme.

But the next time we went to school Sasuke made up with Zero and they started to train together. I could tell Zero was oblivious to the fact that Sasuke liked her but I wasn't. Everytime she tried getting closer to Zero I would in one way or another ruin it. Later on I realised that I also love Zero and I wasn't going tonlet her end up with that teme. I'll become hokage and i'll let her live in luxary eith me as my wife, i'll protect her and this village. The next thing I did was I found Sasuke and told her she would have to get through me first before she couod get Zero and that was the day we became rivals.

 **Zero POV**

 ** _Congradulations player you have completed mission. Befriend Sasuke._**

 ** _Player has been awarded 15 Str 15 Dex_**

 ** _Congradulations on completing mission Eternal Rivals._**

 ** _Player has been awarded wind and fire nature chakra._**

 ** _Player has been awarded 3rd evolution of the pheonix bloodline._**

 ** _Now checking Karma. Negative karma will turn player into a demonic pheonix while good karma will turn player into a heavenly pheonix._**

 ** _Good karma. 94673_**

 ** _Bad karma.0_**

 ** _Player has completed optional request_** **_[have over 5000 good karma points]_** **_Evolving into True Heavenly Pheonix._**

 ** _Bones and skin will be cleansed of all impurities._**

 ** _Eyes will be turned into_** ** _ True Heavenly Pheonix Eyes._**

 ** _Unlocked Heavenly Pheonix wings_** ** _(Not yet capable of flight. retactable.)_**

 ** _Evolution successfull Charm increased by 100._**

 ** _Unlocked 2 perks._**

 ** _Angelic aura. (You attract and protect the light even in the darkest of people.)_**

 ** _Soothing voice. (Your voice will be the most pleasent and soothing noise.)_**

 ** _Player will wake up in 3 hours._**

 ** _Mission log._**

 ** _Have sex with a futa._**

 ** _Save the Uchiha._**

 ** _Learn to fly._**

And just like that I woke up, I was scared out of my mind. During the transformation my bones and skin felt like they were melted right off me but I couldn't even scream in pain. I slowly got up out of bed and looked into a mirror to see the new me. My silvery white hair was even more shiny and looked just like the stars in the sky, my skin was somehow even more amazing to the point I can't even explain. On my back were two small white Angel wings with a golden aura going around them. The thing that Changed the most is that my golden eyes were practically shining they lost the red in them which was replaced with a pretty silver. Now I don't think I can ever claim not to be an angel to the others with how I look now.

 **Bam.Bam.Bam.Bam** I

was startled out of my thoughts when I heard some loud knocking at my door. I realise I have nothing on so I quickly throw on one of my white sundresses after I cut two small holes in the back for my small wings. I don't even get a chance to open the door as both Naruto and Sasuke barge into my room.

"Zero are you okay you weren't at school so we thought you..."

Naruto stopped talking as her mouth got stuck open wide as I watched their eyes grow 3 sizes.

"Uhm well it seems my bloodline evolved again last night so I kinda overslept but.. uhm I don't really know what to do with these and my voice sounds a bit different today so I was worried."

Neither of them responded to me they just stared at me for what felt like an eternity. It was a bit weird and I was honestly worried if they would stop being my friend because of my new wings.

The thought was pointless as Sasuke just said beautifull while Naruto kept asking me if I was really an angel. I asked them if they could go get Baa-chan for me as I didn't feel safe stepping out if the house.

An hour later Baa-chan, Naruto, and Sasuke came back and I was asked questions by Baa-chan on what happened. I explained how when I was in my dream I was told that depending on my karma I would awaken into a demonic pheonix or a heavenly pheonix, and that apparently my good karma was so high I turned into a True Heavenly Pheonox and woke up looking like this. They were all impressed in how I turned out and baa-chan said I would be put under strict Anbu watch for my safety. I was allowed to continue going to the academy and my normal life I was just reminded to be carefull.

The next day I showed up at school half of the kids passed out with nose bleads while the rest of them asked me if I was truly an angel. I told the class that it was my bloodline and that I have no idea what else it might do. School or life that is was never the same, most people stopped treating me as a person and more like a prophet. The villagers started treating Naruto worse saying that he was trying to corrupt their angel. Why couldn't they leave Naruto alone he didn't do anything, I hate it when they mistreat him normally but it is absolutely sisgusting when they start using me as a reason to attack him.

Eventually I git the villagers to leave us alone but it was getting harder and harder to be out in public withought being followed by scary teens and aunties. So I got Baa-chan to give me a job at the hospital after school where I can learn medicine and at the same time earn money. I've also been practicing my fire nature with sasuke on saturdays and on sundays Naruto and me learn how to use wind nature chakra from either Baachan or Asuma.

After 3 months I decided to go to the Uchiha compound to talk to Sasuke's mother. If you couldn't tell the mother is the futa and mom is the female in the relationships here or at least thats how they refer them as. Anyways I talked to her about all the things I learned from Sasuke and that I had a bad feeling something bad would happen if she didn't talk with Baachan.

Sasuke's mother was suprised to say the least she asked me why I felt that and I just stated I could feel a bad aura habging over the compound but not over the people themselves. She accepted it and we went to have a meeting with Baachan. It turned into a debate over the importance of the uchiha and how the people feared them. Baachan was adament on giving some distance from the village so things could simmer down, while Sasuke's mother was adanent on how the uchiha were angry and upset at the blatent disrespect their clan was getting and how other clabs in the village were starting to get oppresive.

I stopped the two as I noticed the dark aura return over Sasuke's mother.

"I'm sorry but this is getting nowhere. Baachan don't you always tell us about the will of fire and that everyone in konoha is our family? well from what I know the Uchiha is definitely a part of the village and an important part of it at that. If we're a family you can think of the clans as your kids. They all fight to gain respect from the others and sometimes go too far but we shouldn't distance any of those children to far from the village. How about you set up some kind of tournament so the Uchiha can compete with some of the other clans. Say the winner gets one wish granted no matter how ridiculous it is, and Madam Uchiha when you win it'll show how much of an asset you are to the normal villagers. And to make sure they trust you and not fear your power you should use that ultamite power aka the wish you won to be able to return to the main part of Konoha so you can protect it again. The clans wont be able to argue as they had the same chance to win it and the villagers will feel safer knowing the Uchiha can protect them. It's a win win!"

Both Baachan and Sasuke's mother were shocked at how well thought out my plan was I even got a head pat for it. They ageed to the tournament and it took place the following month. The villagers were happy to watch the ninja show off their skills and the clans were pumped to get the wish for whatever greedy desire they had. The matches were held as a 3v3 matches against one and another. It wasn't to the death and the objective was to either steal the bell off of the enemy or to knock them out. The finals ended up as the Uchiha vs the Hyuuga.

Before the match started the Hokage asked what either of them would ask for if their clan won. Sasuke's mom claimed that she would announce it after they won. A lot of villagers looked a bit worried at whatever wish they made up for the uchiha in their head. Next The hyuuga clan head got her chance to speak which I tensed up after hearing.

"Hokage when we the Hyuuga clan win we ask that Zero the Angel becomes engaged to one of the Hyuuga's princesses." The crowds roared as I felt a shiver down my back. I really can't believe they would waste that kind of wish on me.

The fight started and things weren't looking to good for the Uchihas. They were skilled fighters but most specialized in genjutsu and ninjutsu. Meanwhile the Hyuuga specialised more on taijutsu and sensing, the fight was intense and it eventually all led down to both clan heads facing off against eachother. Sasukes mom was pressing hard with her taijutsu and used fire style attacks to break the hyuugas balance. Meanwhile Madam Hyuuga was focusing on a counter attack using the gentle palm. The fight was long as both relied on their eyes bloodline power, but in the end the Uchiha ended up winning.

I relaxed completely at the news of this I didn't realise how tebse I was about the match until it was over. Baachan asked once more what the Uchiha wanted fir thier wish.

"The Uchiha has only wabted one thing and one thing only and that is to protect the village. Over the years due to our arrogance we have scared many villagers with our pride followed with our suppoiriority complex. So we seperated from the village to give it some space thinking it would solve the problem. Instead we have both forgotten as a village and a clan we both follow the will of fire which makes us a family. The Uchiha may take pride in our clan but we take even more pride in our village. We would like to leave the Uchiha compound and once again return home to our village so we may protect it with our fellow sisters together."

Cheers poured out across the stadium and the villagers started clapping applauding the Uchiha and welcomed them home. Baachan looked hapoy at the sight I was happy as well knowing Sasuke didn't have ti go through the pain of losing her entire clan.

 **mission complete**

 **Reward. Dex up 55 Str up 5**

 **Player has gained golden fire perk**

 **Due to Dex reaching 100 player has earned 2 perks**

 **Swift (Player has insanely fast reflexes and can increase and decrease momentum faster.)**

 **Balance Master. ( Perfect balance on the air, ground or water.)**

 **Due to Str reaching 50 player has earned a perk**.

 **Perfect control. (Has perfect control of their strength in every punch or kick.)**

 **mission gained.**

 **Obtain a real large house.**

 **Sasuke POV.**

It was just like any other day at the academy, except that Zero wasn't at school today. I was worried so I asked dobe and she said that she has never seen Zero sick once and that he thought she went to school earlier than her but was wrong. The second the academy let out we rushed to Zero's apartment to check up on her, we knocked on her door a few times not getting a response until we heard something tumnle over. I quickly kicked down the door and we rushed in to find out if ahe was okay.

She was better than okay she was well beautifull, her skin and hair looked smoother prettier than ever it was unreal. Her golden eyes were practically shining and had silver irises now instead of her red ones. She was dressed in her normal pure white sundress but now she was sporting 2 adorable wings out of her back. Even her voice changed it was smooth sounding and mafe me feel all warm inside. She was extremely worried about her knew look and she asked for our help to go get the hokage.

An hour later we arrived with the hokage where we learned that her bloodline is directly related to the muthical bird known as a pheonix. She apparently turned out looking more like an angel because she had extremely high good karma. I didn't actually believe karma was real but after seeing the real deal I decided that I would try to help out more people. We weren't the only ones who liked her new look everyone at the academy loved her Naruto and I actually teamed up to kick the crap out of Kiba to keep her away from Zero.

The next 3 months after school Zero was busy working at the hospital, I was a little disheartened that I couldn't spend more time with her so I intesified my training to keep my mind off of it. On saturdays she would visit me to train her fire nature affinity which was always enjoyable seeing her jump in suprise everytime she actually lit a leaf on fire with her chakra. I made sure to get closer to her over this time, i've got her comftorable enough to let her sleep on my lap.

On another note lately at home things feel a little off. The compound is more solemn then it normally is, so I asked my mother about it. My mother said thanks to a disagreement with the village some of the clansmen were actually going to plan a coup but not to worry about it. But how am I not supposed to worry about it this could turn out to be a very bad thing for us. My mother could tell what I was thinking and told me a little angel already gave us a way to fix our problems in a way where everyone would be happy.

I didn't even need to guesd who this little angel was as Zero would be able to sense this kind of thing. A month later I watched as my mother fought hard in the tournament to get a wish that would change the uchiha. I spotted Zero in the crowd cheering for my mother and I couldn't help but allow a smile form on my lips as I watched her. That smile broke when I heard that the hyuugas wish would be to have my angel marry some hyuuga princess. **COMPLETELY UNNACCEPTABLE!**

I watched Zero tense up at all of the roaring cheers at the mention of selling her off like she was some kind of toy.

I was mad I knew she was the one who came up with the idea for this tournament so that my family could benafit from it. She put our well being over hers and here i'm not being able to protect her, I hate how useless I am right now. In the end my mother won the match and wished for my clan to return to the main part of konoha. I was suprised to hear so many cheers and claps welcoming our clan home. I stared at the angel once more watching her smile in joy for our happiness, I thought what would of happened if you weren't here.

Later that night my mother and my mom teased me by asking me if I was sad that they didn't ask for Zero to marry me. I blushed of course but I decided to ignore them completely as I finished up my meal.

 **Chapter 1 end.**

 **stats.**

 **Str 50**

 **Dex 100**

 **End 45**

 **Int 48**

 **Wis 48**

 **Charm 200**

 **Free points 100**

[ **And thats it for chapter one. There might be quite a lot of spelling errors before I get my laptop fixed so please deal with it. This story will have many Lemons so be ready for it I just want to create a good character so it's atleast an enjoyable read.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Healing**

 **Zero's POV**

I've finally found more time after the tournament to focus on studying medical documents. The human body is a bit different compared to the one we have on earth, besides the whole chakra system thing the population is completely female resulting in the menstral cycle to be different. I'll save you the trouble by not telling you but it dies influence a lot, especially knowing that i'll be helpind deliver a lot of children in the future.

 ** _Congradulations player has got 50 Int. Player has unlocked 1 perk._**

 ** _Chakra X. (Multiplies max chakra reserves by 10)_**

 ** _Congradulations player has got 50 Wis. Player has unlocked 1 perk._**

 ** _Chakra stream. ( Chakra control is enhanced and nature transformation is easier.)_**

"Heck yeah!" Now I know what your thinking what kind of cheat is that, that ruins the whole point OP go die. Well yeah but It's a great thing for me remember I don't want to be like Naruto or Sasuke I want to focus on being a medic nin, A cheat one. Honestly i'm not sure what i'll get once my endurance reaches 50 as well but well whatever i'll get there one day.

Thanks to the increased chakra reserves I have now I came up with an amazing idea. What if I learned the shadow clone jutsu and used it to make clones of myself so I could do all of the wirk during surgeries. Just think i'd be a walking hospital. Tsunade and Sakura were amazing in the manga but they could only work on one or two people at a time minus summons. So I once again dived into my studies.

 **Name. Zero**

 **Stats.**

 **Str. 72**

 **Dex. 112**

 **End. 54**

 **Int. 80**

 **Wis. 77**

 **Charm. 200**

 **Free points. 150.**

 **Perk gained**

 **Willpower. (Players willpower becomes stronger and player can ignore some pain or exhaustion before completing players goal.)**

Yeah same routine as always I learned a few things though. I learned a few fire style jutsus from the Uchihas, my flames are smaller than Sasuke's but mine are golden so I win in the coolness deoartment there. I've also meddled with the golden flame enough to realise that it has some healing properties in it so I played around with it a bit and i'm on the verge of creating my very own jutsu.

My training with Naruto and baa-chan is also going pretty smoothly. Naruto learned the shadow clone jutsu early due to my intervention. Does he abuse it? Heck yeah she does who wouldn't I also learned it from her by convincing her that I would be able to hang out more due to it. So now I just send a few shadow clones to research and study while I either work out, Work at the hospital or just hang out and train with my friends.

My school life can be summed up with boring and I hate Iruka sensei. All she does is yell at Naruto and doesn't even try to give her any help in studying all she does is yell. I've helped Naruto with her studies a lot but she just doesn't have the attention span to sit and learn. Iruka on the other hand always picks on Naruto giving her the more difficult questions and embarassing her constantly in class.

So I set Iruka off and after that she was a bit nicer to Naruto.

Kiba is a perv/Jerk, she acts like i'm some kind of object and keeps trying to touch me but luckily Sasuke and Naruto always scares her off. Hinata is nice but she always passes out when Naruto and I talk to her. I mean I gst Naruto because she likes him but why me too do I scae her or something?

Shikamaru is always slacking. Chogi and me are actually friends now after this one time I protected her from bullies. She's kinda self concoius about her weight and I told her that she looks good like that. Of course she didn't believe that coming from someone who can't gain weight but I eventually convinced her tbat I wad serious. Ino is still nice and strong and she has a crush on Sasuke but it seems she is still friends with Sakura.

Sakura doesn't have a crush on Sasuke and let me tell you i'm relieved I don't have to deal with PTSD Sakura in the future. I mean let's be honest she just sucked, and snapped at anyone who could be a rival for her love. In this world everyone is a girl which means that in her eyes litterally everyone would be a rival, how psychotic would she act only god would know that. And shino is well... okay I forgot she existed sorry.

Anyways at this rate nothing big will happen i'll just continue making money until we graduate so yay.

 **Naruto's POV**

After the tournament that went on in konaha I noticed that Sasuke started getting a bit closer with Zero. At first I was pissed but then I found out that she just had more time after work so she just trained with Sasuke afterwards in the park. So I started training with them more which cut down on the time I used to prank but I was actually pretty happy spending it like that.

I was happy that I could spend time with the one I loved but I also enjoyed competing with my rival. Sasuke actually looks at me like I was a person and I liked that alot the only thing that worries me is that she is so much stronger than me, they both are. So I asked baa-chan to teach me a jutsu that would help me, and god you wouldn't believe how suprised I was when she said yes. I learned this jutsu called the Shadow clone jutsu and used it to beat the crap out of Sasuke at one of our trainings. Zero fawned over me right after asking if I could teach her the jutsu. 'Ha ha you hear that teme she wnats me to teach her not you.'

Of course Sasuke was pissed that Zero was focusing more on me but whatever. I taught Zero the jutsu after she told me how thanks to it she could study using the shadow clones while we hang out giving herore time to hang. Afterwards true to her words we started hanging out all of the time and it was great, best decision i've ever made.

Although being with Zero was awesome abd training with her and Sasuke was making me better I still sucked at being booksmart. So I got Zero to help me study and it's helped a bit, and recently Iruka sensei has started to be nicer to me. At first she let up and stopped asking me those hard questions and then she started to actually help me when I was confused about something.

Sometimes I just sit in the park alone. I know that without Zero I would probably stayed alone for a long time, but i'm still truly alone I have no family no one ti greet when I come home. The villagers still hate me and they don't respect me, they still give me that look when Zero isn't around. One day i'll become hokage, they'll all respect and love me and when I get home from work i'll have Zero welcome me home not as a friend but as my wife. 'I need to train harder there isn't much time before we graduate.'

 **Zero's POV**

 **12 Years old.**

Whelp todays the day we finally become ninja starting today, and I don't mean graduate today is the day we learn our genin teams.

"Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, and Zero."

Okay cool who would have guessed. Im happy that i'm on a team with my two best friends even if i'll have to go on crazy missions. In the end it really doesn't matter I have to fight in the war in a few years anyways so this is actually the best way to train me to survive.

So while we wait for Kakashi to arrive how about we go over my stats.

Name. Zero

Stats.

Str. **93**

Dex. 1 **36**

End. **8** 4

Int. **107**

Wis. **101**

Charm. 200

Free points. **200**

 **Perks gained**

 **Intense force ( Stronger chakra)**

 **Fast recovery. ( Faster Chakra recovery)**

So yeah studying has paid off quit alot, for reference i'm about as strong as a chunin but in medic nin wise i'm at jounin standerds. Kakashi showed up and fell for Naruto's prank, and events led us to the roof.

Kakashi introduced herself lile canon she looks like canon kakashi too except she is way skinnier and her butt and chest stick out a lot.

Naruto introduced herself next following cannon as well but she added me as a like in her introduction. Appearance wise Naruto looked like a younger version of her sexy jutsu and instead of a orange jumpsuit she wore a tighter version one she also is developing some breasts. She wore her hair in a pony tail.

Sasuke went next and well her introduction was completely different. She talked about her nee-san and me, she said she disliked a certain teme but not hate. The thing she hates far above anything else in the world was... sweets.

Sasuke also looked a lot like her canon self she was wearing a tighter version of her canon outfit minus the arm warmers.

She had long hair and her chest was around a B a little bigger than Narutos.

As for myself I talked about how I like Sasuke and Naruto and about the new house that I was moving into today. Yeah I finally bought a house it took forever to get but it's big. It had to be I mean one day i'll start a clan and all so yeah. Its three stories tall it has 6 bedrooms 4 bathrooms a big livingroom a kitchen and a nice garden in the backyard. It cost a fortune but it was worth it to move out of that appartment. Anyways back on track I hate people who treat others as items or monsters and thats that.

Kakashi informed us that we will have surviving training the next morning so we were then released. Afterwards Naruto and Sasuke helped me move my stuff to my new house, Naruto looked a bit sad and Sasuke looked relieved... weird. So after they ate dinner they went home.

 **Mission complete. Buy a house.**

 **Player has earned 50 free points.**

 **Mission gained. Pass Kakashi's test.**

The next morning we showed up on time but as I predicted/knew Kakashi was late. So in the meantime I fed Sasuke and Naruto telling them that they'll get killed if they actually tried to go on a mission wothout any energy. By the time Kakashi showed up it was around eleven, he proceeded by telling us how the bell test worked and then started the test. I grabbed Sasuke before she could retreat.

"Sasuke don't be an idiot she's a jounin she can easily tell where we are so hiding is pointless, if you want to catch her by suprise it has to be through combat."

Kakashi just gave us an eye smile while Naruto was trying to support me.

"So what's the plan then?" (Sasuke)

"Simple we let Naruto do her thing while we back her up." I said that but behind my back I was giving them signals using my feathers that we made up during training.

[Naruto use shadow clones to attack then Sasuke and I will release a combo jutsu on him while she's distracted create two clones with a henge of both Sasuke and I and then use a substitution jutsu on us. Sasuke and I will henge into you and then we'll attack with your clones suprising Kakashi when we all show up and snatch the bells from her.]

They smiled and we proceeded with the plan.

"I'm dissapointed you would use your teamate as bate while you two just stayed back and took pod shots." Kakashi said that as she destroyed our jutsu and fired off kunai at the shadow clones that were henge'd to look like Sasuke and I.

Followed up the 'Narutos' all ran at Kakashi to attempt another attack. She looked at us with blank eyes clearly underestimating Naruto just like we wanted right when she was about to take out the last three clones we cancled the henge.

"Suprise Bitch!" ( All three)

"Whaa?" (Obvouisly Kakashi)

And we got beat up... bad like it was just.. you know... We were obliterated.

Still I grabbed the bells when she was looking triumphantly over us.

"What you thought only Naruto could make shadow clones Kakashi you really shouldn't overestimate yourself because there is no way I should have gotten these." She nodded in agreement to that.

"So which one of you are going back to the academy? There are only two bells so make up your minds."

I ignored kakashi as I made a shadow clone of the bell before I tossed the other two to Naruto and Sasuke. "Were a team if there is only two bells we'll create a third If that isn't an option then you eother get all three of us or no one."

Kakashi once again looked suprised. "Do you two also agree to that this is your last chance?"

"Hell yeah!" (All three)

"Good because you pass."

 **Mission complete**

 **Earned 50 free points**

 **Mission gained save Haku.**

And thats how we all passed and became genin. On another note now that we were all technically adults and that I had a huge house I asked if Naruto and Sasuke wanted to live with me now that were a team. They both accepted and moved in that night Sasuke looked protective while Naruto just had this huge smile on his face.

We all left for bed and before I went to sleep I made a huge decision.As a ninja i'll be tasked with dangerous tasks and I need all the help I need now here are 300 stat points that I could put into anything so I might as well use them right. Well wrong that was the 3rd biggest mudtake i've ever made in my life why? because I accidentally put them all into charm. There were no are you sures there was nothing.

 **Congrafulations player has reached 500 in charm.**

 **Player has earned 5 perks.**

 **Perfect body. (Your already perfect but now your body will have the perfect 3 sizes fit for your body.)**

 **Silk skin. ( Nothing is smoother than your skin.)**

 **Natural scent. ( Player smell great no matter what it has a certain smell that every being will love.** )

 **Angels aura. ( Player will emit an irrisistable aura around you and look just like a goddess.)**

 **Bate giver. ( Player's privates will feel like the most amazing thing ever. Once someone experiances them they will be addicted.)**

 **Congradulations player has awakened part 4 of the pheonix bloodline.**

 **True Heavenly Pheonix eyes evolved into True Heavenly Pheonix Queen eyes.**

 **Eyes allow Player to absorb all fire and wind jutsu and develop Chakra cloak.** **Due to Player being to weak eyes can only absorb jutsu up to C rank and Chakra cloak isn't possible.**

Once again I felt pain like i've never felt before my skin felt like it was cut off with a spoon while it felt like someone was pouring acid in my eyes. When I woke up the next morning my body reached a new peak in beauty that I never felt was possible. My chest grew to around a B (for now) and my hair was too pretty. My eyes were still golden just now there was a silver halo in the center of the gold. My wings were even more shiny and my skin felt too smooth to be real.

Sasuke and Naruto were a little shocked but quickly accepted it and we just continued our day like any other or so I hoped...

 **[ _And thats the end of the childhood arc. Lemons ahead oh yeah. Sorry for the wait I had graduation and grad parties to go to and my laptop is still broken so I had trouble finding time to write this. I'm not completely happy with the format i'm writing with so i'm trying to change it a bit so thanks for reading.]_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Team 7**

 **Sasuke's POV.**

As of yesterday Zero the dobe and I all became official genin and roomates. I was suprised when she asked that question but I kinda figured it out, she just wanted Naruto not to feel lonely. At first I was against the notion of the dobe living with Zero but at the same time this meant I could also live with her so I accepted her offer.

We followed her carrying the few things she owned into this large house. It pisses me off knowing that she has few little things because she had to save up to purchase a nice place to live. Now that were ninja we'll be sent on missions and we'll earn a lot of money, and if I want to make her live comfortably i'm going to have to get higher ranked missions faster. The rest of the night was nice I got to watch her cook in an apron and eat the food she made me. My room was straight across from Zero's, while Naruto's was to the left of mine. The rooms are spacious and I love how the window is facing to the north so now the sun won't disturb me unlike at home.

The next morning I felt weird waking up to an unfamiliar ceiling but I bet Zero and Dobe will be feeling the same thing. My alarm says its only 5.00 and it's a little early so I decided to go back to sleep but before I could a thought went through my head that prevented me. ' I wonder what Zero looks like when she's asleep.' So I got up and quitely snuck into Zero's room only to see her silently screaming in pain.

I was so shocked and scared at the same time. She was visibly in so much pain screaming for help but there I was sleeping across the hall sleeping happily. 'worthless i'm godamn worthless. This is pathetic she's crying if only I was stronger I could have helped her DAMN!'

Soon her body stopped squirming and she just lied there still, it looks like whatever was hurting her has stopped. I noticed that she looked even prettier than before and her hand felt like the smoothest thing I've ever felt. Wait does this mean everytime she gets prettier she has to go through so much pain. How many times has this happened, what kind of fucked up bloodline has to hurt the owner so much just for some gain. [Hehe] (Author)

I noticed she was waking up so I quickly left the room. Later she came out to show Naruto and I the changes in her figure, I acted shocked to play along but I was honestly annoyed at how she didn't tell me she was hurting. So instead of yelling out my anger I followed them to the mission desk. The next few weeks we completed D rank missions, which were mainly a waste of time but at least we got paid.

After each mission I always went home and got either my Mother or my sister to help me train. My Mother was harsh and strict on me but I didn't complain, I just stubbornly continued and I swear I could see my mother looking at me with pride. When I finished training I went home and by home I mean Zero's house. I loved coming home and seeing her waiting there for me with a meal waiting for me. It felt like we were a married couple with an exotic pet there living with us.

By the end of the month I noticed that Zero was working on some jutsu withe her golden flames. I asked her about it and she told me she was trying to develop some jutsu that would allow her to heal people with her flames. Only Zero would turn the one element meant for killing and burning things into a way to heal and nurture someone.

Today Naruto finally cracked and told the hokage that she wanted better missions and not some crappy D level ones. I just nodded as I agreed with Naruto those missuons were not beffiting of a ninja, I don't mind helping the village but serously were not community service. Kakashi agreed so the Hokage let in some gritty old bridge builder and told us that our mission would be to protect her. It was fine until she started calling us out and bellittling us because of our age and I swear she was looking Zero up.

Bodyguard or not if she so much as dares to touch Zero i'll gut her myself. So we set off onto our mission which is the perfect chance to show off to Zero how strong i've gotten over the last month.

 **Zeros POV.**

The day has finally come as team 7 has set off to the land of wave to protect the bridge builder. As expected after a while of traveling I spotted the puddle where the enemy ninja were hiding. I don't really remember their names but I think they were from the mist so it made total sense why they would use a puddle, but really you would expect them to know better they're not genin. So while we were walking past the puddle I 'accidentally' dropped an explosive tag next to the puddle. The puddle quockly dissapeared and quickly turned into two men, too bad they weren't fast enough as the explosion sent them flying into a tree.

I quickly tied them up and healed their wounds whole everyone looked suprised especially Kakashi.

"How did you know they were there Zero?" Kakashi asked me with a questioning look.

"Well it hasn't rained lately and there was a random puddle in the road. I thought it was weird so as we walked by it I just dropped an explossive tag. If nothing happened I would've appologized." I really just want to move on.

Kakashi just smiled and then continued to question our customer on her mistake of ordering the wrong deal as we weren't the premium package and that if she wanted one she would need to order it.

Of course we still accepted the mission and continued on our way to the land of wave.

A week passed and we were pretty close Tazuna was an annoying lady but she got along with Naruto. During the last week nothing really happened so I just focused on trying to perfect my new jutsu I was so close. Anyways we are now at the place that Zabuza attacks Kakashi so yay action.

The script stayed the same practically except for the fact that I actually helped unlike ptsd Sakura. Haku arrived and dragged off Zabuza and we just carried Kakashi to Tazuna's house. Once we arrived we rested for a bit before dinner. Kakashi informed us about Zabuza's condition and how she was most likiley alive and kicken.

We were interupted in the middle by a little girl named Inari she started screaming about how there are no heros and that we were just going to die.

Naruto retaliated. "There are heros we'll save everyone and beat gato or whoever else gets in the way!"

"Liar gato will kill you like the fools you are there are no heros you haven't seen the things I have you never have had it tough!"

Oh gosh she's crying, and telling that to naruto is like yelling at someone that you can't talk. Before it esculated to quickly I stepped in. "Inari-chan you shouldn't judge a person and deny there troubles just because yours hurt a lot. Also there are heros out in the world, I mean look i'm an angel." I released my wings and they spread out releasing most of my aura. Inari's eyes expanded along with Tazuna and Tsunami's. "How silly would it be if angels excisted and heros didn't trust me we'll help you and your family make things all better."

Inari nodded and then left the room while I made my wings return. I went to bed shortly after and I could here Tazuna questioning Kakashi if I was really an angel earning a chuckle from me.

The next day Kakashi had us out in the woods and was ready to teach us how to climb trees. Before she even got started I told her that we could all already walk on water and if there was anything better we could do. Suprised yeah but I think she is already getting used to that feeling so it wasn't as appealing as before.

"Alright well I guess you can train on your own then but I stress you improve your speed a bit." So for the next few days Naruto and Sasuke started heavy weighted training while I used my clones to run around and gather information and supplies from neighboring areas. I've been looking for seeds and abandonned farm equipment and some goid land on the Island to make a nice farm. I used some of my medical knowledge to improve the size of the vegatables so that theu will bring along a good harvest. I didn't plant them of course because I have no idea how to farm.

Finally the day has come when Zabuza attacks. We left Naruto back at the house so she could protect Inari and Tsunami from the thugs not that they know though. As we reached the bridge we found all of the workers hurt and passed out. I wasn't paying Zabuza or Haku any attention as I was evacuating the hurt workers and healing them with shadow clones. I finished up by the time Naruto showed up so I sent the remaining clones to go ransack Gatos place.

When I got to the bridge Naruto and Sasuke were defending against Haku and unlike in the original they were doing a pretty good job, too bad they were exhausted as Naruto screwed up and Sasuke shielded her from the attack. Naruto flipped out and turned nine tailed on her ass while I ran and healed Sasuke. I knew she really wasn't dead and i'm practically a medical expert so I healed her up pretty quickly. Naruto calmed down and Haku was dying, I knew she didn't do anything wrong and all she wanted to do was follow her adopted mother even if she was treated as a tool.

"So you think yoir a tool, thats a terrible way to live. Unfortunately as of this moment you've died." I said that towering over her looking into her eyes. She just gave me a weak smile that practically screamed that she accepted her fate.

"What the hell Zero how can you say something like that!" Naruto was really upset but I paid her no mind and continued.

"The weapon known as Haku is broken, it cannot be fixed and forever will remain as such." I unfolded my wings showing them off once more as I forced golden flames into my hand. "From this moment i'm taking the fragments of said weapon and am giving it a new life. Be reborn through my flame live for yourself, protect what you want to protect not as a weapon but as a person."

I thus engulfed the flames over haku burning the wound away and once again spreading life into her. I finally created my jutsu, I wasn't adding cells or burning impurities, no I was adding life force to her in the shape of flames. It wasn't shortening my own or hers it was the fires life I was feeding her, short but powerfull the life of a flame.

Haku was healed completely she would live although she had no energy to move.

Zabuza was relieved but we didn't have any time to celebrate as Gato arrived to the scene. She was gloating at the fact that she was planning all along to kill Zabuza and Haku and then she caught sight of me with my wings out.

"I can't believe that god has delivered an angel right to me. I'm not sure if I should keep her to myself or just sell her off to someone rich to get a huge profit." She was rubbing her hands and licking her creepy old lips. I mean sure everyones genders are reversed and everything but why does Gato still have to look like a creepy bald old man.

Naruto flipped out at that comment and Zabuza also rushed into the fight. Naruto sent his clones but hey weren't to helpfull, as for Zabuza she was killing her eay through the crowd but at this rate she'll die. I didn't have much chakra left after all of the healing and shadow clones so I assisted Zabuza by sending a few fire style jutsus to clear the way to Gato. Zabuza killed Gato and crawled back to Haku while the rest of the bandits were chased off by the villagers.

I rushed up to Zabuza and started healing her wounds. "Zabuza-san I don't care how you see Haku but after this I want you to treat her like a person. She was willing to die for you as a tool and did as such. Now she's a person and will probably still folow you so please be a mother ir atleast a friend to her thats so much more reliable then a tool." Zabuza just nodded before passing out.

A few days passed and the villagers finally finished the bridge. Zabuza and Haku also met up with us before we left.

"I've been thinking, I still have to complete my mission. Haku as you are no longer my weapon I have no reason to keep you around." Haku looked vissably hurt from that but before she could retort Zabuza continued. "As my student I want you to follow the little angel and become a ninja of konoha. It's possible because you've never officially become a ninja, and you weren't born in the mist. Live well and become happy."

Haku cried tears of joy and tears of sadness but she had a look of determanation in her eyes.

"Of course sensei i'll make you proud."

Before she departed I stopped him.

"Oh right before you go I forgot I actually raided Gatos warehouses with shadow clones so here's the pay you were promised." I tossed her the bag of money. She just smiled and thanked me before leaving.

"Alright hey villagers I got the money back that Gato stole from you to, the rest that I have is to pay our village the fee to accept a mission of this rank... I also left a plowed field some tools and some nice seeds up in the forest so you can have some food next harvest." Were they shocked yes gratefull even more, to the point of actually Naming the village after me and of course Naruto's name was given to the bridge. So along with Haku we marched back to the village.

"So Zero what else did you grab from Gato?" Kakashi asked me with her eye smiling at me again.

"I snatched all the papers that give buisness ownership along with information on her buisness partners including the mist's economy estimate that Gato proposed. I'm pretty sure it lists some trading partners that the mist has, but it looks like they're in the middle of a civil war so I would pick one side and help them to increase relations." Yay once more I got to see the shocked expression on Kakashi's face. Whivh isn't much as you could only see her eye but I just live how big it gets when she is suprised.

"Good job Zero that was smart of you to do I will inform the Hokage while we give the report. Haku what side do you think is the best to support?" Haku paused and then looked at Kakashi.

"If I wre you I would support the resistance. They are trying to change the mist and make it more peacefull. Zabuza is supporting the resistance and actually the point of this mission was so that we could earn money so we could support the resistance." Kakashi nodded and thanked Haku while Naruto was just happy that we completed the mission.

Sasuke wasn't as upset as I thought she would be and when I asked her why she told me "I unlocked my sharingan and protected my teamate, sure I want to be stronger but I need process this experiance." I smiled at that and told her that I respected her thoughts and liked that she was thinking that way.

After 4 more days we returned to Konoha and reported everything to the Hokage. It sounds like were probably going to support the resistance. We were paid salaries for completing an A ranked mission. The intarogations department took Haku to check her memories and returned her to us the next day stating that she was safe.

Haku quickly became an active ninja of konoha and was given a possition in the hospital. Because she had nowhere to stay she has been given permission to live in my house. But due to some suspicions from the council Kakashi was actually ordered from the Hokage to jeep an eye out on her. So now Kakashi also lives in my home, it's a good thing I have lots of rooms.

 **Mission complete. Save Haku.**

 **Player has been rewarded.**

 **Hawk styled Taijutsu. ( Taijutsu meant for those who can fly and use their wings as weapons.)**

 **Mission gained. Create Jutsu.**

 **Mission complete. Create Jutsu**.

 **Player has been rewarded.**

 **Feather blade. (Kenjutsu style that allows Player to use feathers as a weapon.)**

 **Mission gained. Charm Gaara.**

 **[And that's it. I'm done with the main story for now, and starting next chapter is the Lemon. I'm not sure who will star in it should it be Haku or Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke are on the list but they are kids so I don't really see them taking the lead at least not for now. ]**

 **[Thanks for reading.]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Harem creation.**

 **Kakashi's POV**

When I first met the team to say I was dissapointed is an understatement. The brat Naruto was laughing her ass off aboit the little prank she pulled while Sasuke ignored it all together. Zero on the other hand just giggled and apologized to me and said that it was my fault knowing that Naruto was going to be on my team, and that I should have expected it. I'll praise her on the fact that she didn't pass blame on her teamates to get out of trouble but seriously how is it my fault.

I told them to introduce themselves and they did. Naruto reminds me of Obito which is nice and terrible at the same time for me, while Sasuke was almost like me when I was a child except she looked loke she had more control over her pride then I expected. Lastly Zero was the rumored angel, she talked about her new house and her dream to be the best medic nin. She seems like a very nice and hardworking girl but i'm pretty sure she is dense about how others feel for her. She'll probably be the biggest headache on the team and that's saying something.

The next day I tested the 3 as a team. They were supposed to be starving by the time arrived but it seems one of them convinced the other two to eat. Once I started the bell test I expected them to all hide but it seems like I was wrong.

Naruto being dumb didn't move and it looked like Zero expected this and stopped Sasuke from hiding. I'll praise them for noticing that they couldn't hide from me, so I let them attack. I was angry at the fact that Zero and Sasuke used Naruto as a distraction but it turned out that they formed a plan to trick me into thinking they did. In the end they got the bells and passed my test as they clearly proved that they were a good team.

For the next month team 7 went on many D-rank missions to build their teamwork but it was kinda uneeded due to the fact that they were close enough and could cordinate with eachother without saying a word. Zero has this aura to make people feel better and ever since I met her my life has been brightining ever since. After losing Obito and Rin my two lovers I never thought I would feel this way again.

I was in love with Zero, even though it was wrong for an adult to love a 12 year old I did. The problem with this specific case is that Zero is way to valuable to the village. The 3rd has already outlawd all of the clans and departments from trying to sway Zero into joining them. As a genius in medicine that will most likely surpass Tsunade and the future clan leader to a powerfull bloodline she is just to important to risk. The hokage actually only allowed her out of the village to become a ninja because I was the Sensei. If it was anyone else she would have had to kiss her genin career away.

So I forced myself to hide my feelings for her and continued teaching them. After a month of instructing team 7 we were sent on a rank C mission to protect the bridge builder Tazuna. I felt something was fishy about the mission but left it alone.

Once we left the village and headed to the Land of waves I noticed a puddle on the side of the road. It hadn't rain at all lately so it was obvious that this was a trap. I wanted to test the genin to see their reactions to a suprise attack so I left it alone and passed it. Naruto and Sasuke had no reactions to it and I expected Zero not to either but instead I witnissed her drop an explosive tag right on the puddle.

The tag exploded sending the two enemy shinobi into a tree while Zero quickly followed and tied them up. I questioned her how she knew they were there and she gave me a small explanation of the weather and her little test to make sure she was right.

It was so cute knowing that she was observant on her surrondings but that she still lacked the ability to understand people. I mean Naruto and Sasuke were looking ashamed of themselves for not noticing the danger and were worrying about her wellbeing. We continued the mission of course seeing as the genin could handle themselves in a situation.

What I didn't expect was that a ninja like Zabuza would show up and attack us. It was a tough battle but luckily the genin were capable to handle themselves. A hunter nin from the mist showed up and took Zabuza away which is wrong due to the fact that she should have cut off Zabuza's head instead of taking the whole body.

I woke up later that night to see that Zero was tending to my wounds. Normally it would have taken a whole week for my chakra to recharge but I noticed that half of my chakra was already filled. It took all I had not to pull her down and cuddle with her and take her.

The next day I took the genin into the woods to train their chakra control, it wasn't needed because they could already walk on water. So instead I told them to train up their speed so they could atleast dodge Zabuza's attacks. A week passed and the village has a different feel altogether, at first it felt like they were all waiting to die but now they look excited and are all happy. The cause is once again Zero, I don't know how she does it but she really has a gift for making people feel hope again.

Today when we arrived to the bridge Zabuza and her assistant Haku already attacked the workers. Sasuke and I engaged into battle while Zero was busy evacuating and healing the workers. Zabuza was mostly healed and was using the mist to engage me in the fight but I was in tip top condition so I was doing much better then she was. During or battle it seems like Sasuke was injured and Naruto has beaten Haku to an inch of her life.

I watched as Naruto broke down into tears and Zabuza freazing up looking panicked. 'It's too bad but they would have had to kill someone some day i'm sorry Naruto that you have to experiance something like this.' Before I could comfort Naruto, Zero approached Haku and gave a speech about how she had died as a weapon and not a person. Naruto looked hurt and affended at her comment and I was also upset at how she handled it but I was snapped out of it as she expanded her wings. She continued and explained that she was giving Haku a new life with her fire and that now she was a person. She then performed a new Jutsu using her flames that quickly healed up Haku's fatal wounds.

Gat then showed up quickly being killed by Zabuza while Naruto and Zero cleared out the crowd of thugs. The next few days were spent protecting the bridge builders until they finally finished the bridge which meant that it was time to go. Suprises suprises, Zero couldn't just let us leave without suprising us a few more times. First she paid Zabuza, Second she converted an enemy ninja to join our village, then she paid the village back and even collected the expenses that the mission would cost.

This would have been outstanding itself but she also collected information that could change our relationship with the mist. She might not know how big of a deal this is for the village but as an ex-anbu captain I knew.

Once we returned to the village I reported to the holage what happened and the secret intel that Zero brought back.

"Kakashi I don't want this getting out Zero has a very promising future but I pray for her safety. So I want you to watch her closely and am asking you to live in her house under the guise of you watching Haku." The third watched me squirm a bit at the thought of living with Zero. "I normally wouldn't have a problem with this hokage-sama but I have some problomatic feelings for Zero so I would like to decline this if possible." I really don't want to get to close to her I din't think I can control myself for to much longer.

The Hokage just nodded her head. " Kakashi I am already aware of your feelings but I am depending on you. As you can tell many people have feelings fir Zero and it's getting out of hand. She really doesn't get it but I fear that her having a harem is the only way this village doesn't tear itself up over her." I couldn't beleive what I was hearing, sure it was legal but was this right.

"Sorry to say kakashi but I need you to teach her these things as you yourself have had multiple lovers and as of now I can only ask you or Jiria to do this and I really don't wish to ask the latter." I'd kill Jiria myself if a horn dog like her ever touched Zero.

So I moved into Zero's home with Haku and it was a pretty nice place, or at least nicer than my apartment. We got adjusted to living with Zero, she was the pefrect little housewife. It was around a week later that I decided to make a move but before that I called Naruto, Sasuke and Haku over for a meeting.

"So why are we here Kakashi?" Naruto asked with a bit of impatience on her face.

"I called you 3 here because you all have strong feelings for Zero." They all froze when I said this Naruto and Haku started to blush while Sasuke avoided making eye contact with me. "What does that have to do with anything." Obviously Sasuke wasn't pleased to be confronted with this.

"Basically the situation is that the hokage is worried about Zero's situation as of right now Zero is gaining more and more admirerers without noticing it. If she remains ignorant of this problem it will harm all of the village but more importantly Zero herself." They all paused and looked a little confused and worried at where I was going with this.

"So it's my job to edjucate her in these matters and help her create a family with those who she truly loves. And knowing you three I know you love her with all of your hearts so i'm telling you beforehand."

Sasuke flipped out at that.

"Absolutely unacceptable there is no way i'm letting you lay a hand on her!" I kicked her back down onto the floor. "You fool you don't get it do you at this rate she'll be targeted or hurt due to others jealousy, I mean how would you react if she chose Naruto over you have you ever thought how that would make you feel. Don't even say it I can already tell you that you would only try to hurt Naruto over it and as a result hurt Zero." Sasuke was silent and her glare receaded a little bit.

"This is a harem plan, you three are already accepted in it and you three are incharge of protecting her from getting hurt from others. No one can join unless you approve of them but it has to be for Zero's wellbeing. We are trusting her to you, and you already know her well enough to know that she'll love you equally even if she is really dense."

"So do you promise and agree to follow this plan?" They all went into deep thought and Naruto was the first one to respond. " I don't like this completely bit if this will make Zero hapoy and safe i'll do it I guess." Haku nodded and said she would agree to it and we all turned to Sasuke waiting fir her answer.

"Aghhh Fine! I'll do it but just so you know i'll make her love me more than any of you!" I quickly nodded and left before she could change her mind. It was 3:00 am when I finally made my move.

 **Lemon start**

 **Zero's POV**

I woke up way earlier than I normally do thanks to a sound coming from the side of my bed. I thought it was some kind of burgalar as I jumped out of bed to attack her, but I was suprised as I was disarmed and was quickly restrained and tied to my bed. I quickly noticed that my attacker was Kakashi so I quickly calmed down.

"*sigh* Kakashi I didn't know it was you looks like I failed whatever test this was huh?" Kakashi just looked at me, I waited for sone kind of reply but she didn't give me one. She started to strip herself down. "Ka Kakashi what are you doing? Don't get undressed infront of me."

"Zero i'm sorry but I love you." What? what did she just say she loves me but why? "Zero you are a very dense girl when it comes to others feelings but sooner or later you'll just hurt others and youself with you ignorance." She continued to strip of her clothes to the point where only a pair of black panties and a black bra remained. A 7 inch cock was poking out of her panties while her C cup sized breasts were about to bouce right out of her bra.

"Zero I already talked to Naruto, Haku, and Sasuke and they are all willing to share you to make you happy but you have to respect them yourself. Zero how do you really feel about us?" Kakashi looked at me with her eye looking for something from me that would allow her to continue.

To be honest I really love Naruto. She's nice and upbeat. I love how open she is with people and is willing to help others even if she gets hurt. Sasuke I love because she is always devoted to the people she cares about. I know pride prevents her from being more open about it but she can be really gentle when she wants to be.

Haku is nice and quite and she is pretty but I like how she wants to heal others like me. I met a few people in my past life that were like her and I really trust and care for her. Kakashi i'm pretty sure I love her too but i'm not sure if that is as a parent or as a woman. She's always looking out for me and she is a person I trust with my life. I don't want to hurt any of them what should I do?

"Kakashi I-I'm pretty sure I love you but I don't want to hurt anyone is this the right thing to do? Will this really make you and the others happy?" Kakashi just closed her eye and then put a hand to her face which took off her mask. Her face was incedibly beautifull including the small mole bellow her lips.

"Yes this is the best way to make them all happy so don't hurt yourself over this. We want you happy and right now I want you. I only show my face to my lovers, so this is me recognising you as one." She slowly brought her lips into a deep kiss with mine, slowling wrapping her tounge around mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes before we seperated.

At this point I was sitting on her lap leaning into her, her lips were just to good they melted me to my core, I wanted more. I looked up at her with a look that showed that I was begging for more. "Kakashi-nee please can you give me more.) Kakashi jumped on me and started stripping me of my pajammas and left me laying on my bed naked.

"Zero nee-san is going to ravish you." Kakashi once again continued to kiss me as she fondelled my breast. I felt my body quiver in pleasure as she started trailing her tounge down from my lips and to my nipple. She gave me a few little bites before she continued down to my navel and to the entrance of my pussy.

As she started eating me out she flipped her body around so that her cock was hovering above my face. I moved her panties out of the way allowing her hard dick to whip out and land on my lips. Smelling the strong scent coming from it I started to lick the head of her dick and started to slowly suck it. She was clearly pleased as she started to play with my clit more with her tounge. As we both sped up I was close to cumming and Kakashi's dick was throbbing so with one final thrust her dick went down my throat and started cumming.

When we were both done she slowly pulled back out earning a few coughs from me. "Oh god Zero that felt to good come over here so that Nee-san can give you a reward." I crawled over to Kakashi where she lifted me up and had me hovering over her lap.

"Do you want your treat from Nee-san?"

She started rubbing my pussy with her dick waiting for me to beg for it. I just blushed as tears came out from trying to resist the pleasure I felt from her penis rubbing against me. " Please Nee-san I want your large dick in my pussy, please make me feel good."

A huge lustfull smile spread across Kakashi's face as she licked her lips.

"Good girl now heres your reward." Kakashi slammed he penis into my pussy breajing my cherry. It hurt a bit but she didn't move and she just stayed there and held me close.

"Shh shh it's okay it will only hurt for a little bit just tell me when your ready." I felt so safe in her arms and slowly the pain faded away I planted a kiss on her lips. "I'm ready Nee-san."

She returned my kiss and then started to bounce me up and down off of her dick. We were moaning together loudly as each time her dick went deeper and deeper into my pussy I kept getting tighter and tighter. She pulled out and then came all over my breasts, as I came myself all over her lap.

Kakashi and I were panting trying to regain our breath. I started to lick off the semen on my breasts as I wiped it off of myself with my fingers and put it into my mouth. "Here let Nee-san help." Kakashi then licked the rest of her semen off of my breasts before bringing her lips into mine and slowly share it with my mouth using her tounge. We continued to make out for another five minutes before seperating leaving a trail of spit to spread out between us.

I wanted more so I started stroking her dick and brought it to my breasts. I wrapped my breasts around he penis as the head still poked out I used my mouth to hide it. I started to use my breast bouncing them up and down while I was using my tounge to tickle the head. Kakashi was moaning like crazy as she quickly came into my mouth. Her cum had a salty but sweet flavor to it which tasted somewhat good to me.

For the rest of the night we made love with eachother only stopping after we both passed out from the pleasure.

The next morning we woke up drenched in sweat and cum. We quickly cleaned up the room and ourselves, Kakashi took my sheets saying "Nee-san needs to keep them for a memento." It appears that from now on whenever Kakashi is intamate with me she calls herself

Nee-san.

 **Lemon end.** Once we were dine cleaning I met the others in the hallway and confessed my true feelings to them. They all looked happy even Sasuke, I continued and told them aboit the situation I was in and that if they didn't want me I wouldn't force it on them and that the only thing I wanted was for them to be happy.

 **Kakashi POV.** The events that happened last night were just to good to describe. The first thing is that I have fallen into an extremely bad fetish of wanting Zero to call me Nee-san

, the second one being that it was the most pleasent feeling i've ever felt. She was just too tight and I know it wasn't just because she was a virgin Obito was a virgin the first time I had sex with her and she felt nowhere as good as Zero. My dick just melted inside her it didn't matter if it was her mouth or her pussy it just felt to godamn good.

But the absolute worst thing i've done is actually keep her sheets with all the stains that prove that we did it. Wrong I know but I just couldn't help myself.

After Zero confessed her feelings to the rest of the group I told them that the next person to be able to 'attack' Zero had to win a little training excercise. Determanation lit up in each of their eyes obvoiusly they all want a night with the little angel. So we set out, Zero tried to come but she was having trouble walking so I told her to sit out for the day.

Once we arrived to the training grounds I set up a test where they all had to try and catch Paku my ninja dog. If they failed to do it in half an hour they had to wait until the next day to try again, and if they failed I would be comforting Zero that night. Luckily they won't be passing this test for a while due ti me telling Paku to try her hardest in not getting caught.

"Haha don't worry Zero Nee-san will be taking care of you for awhile!"

 **[And that's it I hope you enjoyed it. Who do you think will be able to catch Paku first? Who's next to join the Harem is it Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, tenten, or everyones Eternal Rival Gai?]**

 **[Thanks for Reading.]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.** **Chunin exams part 1**

For the last week Haku, Naruto, and Sasuke have been trying out this new training method where they all try to catch Paku. So far no one has even gotten close to catching her, because her speed is way to fast for the three to keep up with. I wanted to try the training but Kakashi told me that I didn't need to do it and that she had something else in mind for me to do. So I followed Kakshi where she had me train to create chakra strings.

"Kakashi sensei why do you want me to create chakra strings? I don't plan on fighting with a puppet like the ninja from the hidden sand." Kakashi gave me an eye smile. "Zero i'm having you focus on the chakra strings because it will help with your chakra control, and it can be used for a lot more than just control puppets." Now that I think about it she's roght I could use the strings to snatch things from a distance or even use them as a weapon if I infuse wind nature chakra into them.

So I started to train my chakra strings every day at our trainings, while we just sent shadow clones to complete the D rank missions. After training I would work at the hospital for a few hours before going back to do my own research. Right now i'm focusing on how to regrow missing limbs. I mean sure my new healing flame can save someone from the brink of death but it won't regrow missing body parts so that's why i'm trying to make one myself. So far it's going okay as i've already created an outline on rhe technique, my idea is to use the information in the users DNA to excelerate cell growth and have it build a new arm. The problem with it is that I need to recreate every part of the limb, and after it suceeds it will be extremely weak including the chakra networks in them. So the person will have to work out their muscles and allow the bones to grow stronger before adding to much pressure to it, and they'll need to slowly expand the restored chakra network so ot works properly.

I suspect that i'll need a few of Hashirama's cells to study them and implement them into the jutsu. After my extra training I proceed home and cook up everyone a meal and spend the rest of the night studying sealing before going to bed. And going to bed doesn't mean sleep as Kakashi has been taking care of me every night.

Another 2 weeks went by and training was still the same except today Kakashi informed us about something today.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Zero these last few weeks i've seen major improvement in each one of your skills. Naruto your control is better, Sasuke you are a lot faster and you've finally started to break away from the standard taijutsu movements making you less predictable, and Zero you learned how to use your chakra string on a chunin level. So i've decided that you three are ready to take the chunin exam."

Sasuke gave Kakashi a slight smirk while Naruto looked happy and confused.

"Hell yeah! So umm what is the chunin exam?" Sasuke face palmed while Kakashi gave Naruto a tired look, questioning if she was really dumb or just messing with her.

"Naruto dobe how can you not know what the chunin exams are?" Sasuke said taking the chance to make Naruto angry, which is cute in a way.

"What! I don't know what it is teme,

atleast I admitted that I didn't know what it was if your so smart explain it to me."

Sasuke blushed a little and turned her head away. "I'm not going to waste my words on you dobe." It looks like Sasuke didn't know what it meant either, so why did she facepalm herself earlier?

Kakashi sensie explained to Naruto and Sasuke what the chunin exams are and that we'll start them in a week. We split up after that and I went to the hospital to inform them that I would be on leave for the next month and a half due to the exams. The nurses started to cry and held onto me telling me to come back soon and other stuff like don't go there's so much more paperwork without you here. Eventually I esxaped from their grasps and left the hospital fleeing home.

When I got home I told the others that for the next week I would be practicing by myself by training out in the forest for the next week. The others wanted to join but I told them that they should focus training by themselves.

"Hey you girls know how to get information without being detected right?" Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads saying yeah they could.

"Can you do it if you were being watched and you couldn't move around?"

They both paused and shook their heads that they couldn't. Naruto got confused at my questions. "Why would we need to do that Zero?" I just kindly looked at her. "Well I just realised that we haven't really practiced this kind of thing so I mentioned it. I mean ninja aren't all about fighting and stuff so something like this might be in the chunin exams."

Naruto nodded at that. "Yeah I guess that makes sense, so ehat should we do?"

I smiled at Naruto. "Well I think Sasuke can use the sharingan to copy body movements if she's trying to copy something, as for you naruto just put on a gutsy bravado you can't crack under any pressure. Also because you're extremely weak to genjutsu sasuke will use one on you to transfer the information if we are in a setting where we can't talk to eachother."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto smiling. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea to me, feel lucky that you have an Uchiha on your team dobe." Naruto pouted at that and just gave a smirk at Sasuke. "Whatever you say but as it is i'm pretty sure i'm closer to catching Oaku then you are." She stuck out her tounge while Sasuke let out a tsk. 'Wow they sure do take that training exercise really seriously.' After that we all left for our respective training programs.

I escaped into the forest and spent the next week using a 100 or so shadow clones to train my Fuinjutsu (sealing) and using my real body to push my limits. at the end of the week I finally reached a level in skill where I could repair and improve Gaara's seal.

Name. Zero

Stats.

Str. 123

Dex. 182

End. 105

Int. 145

Wis. 168

Charm. 500

 **Player has earned 4 perks.**

 **Controller. (Controlling hakra is as simple as breathing now.)**

 **Blocker. ( All damage is reduced by 15%)**

 **Balanced weapon. ( All weapons feel lighter and are easier to manipulate.)**

 **Air bullet. ( Air resistance is reduced by 20%)**

So I am plenty prepared for the first half of the Chunin exams, i've even prepared a little suprise for Orochimaru if she decides to attack one of us. After that I know we get a month break so we can train our skills so I even created a little something for that too. And how well sealing of course, they didn't focus on it enough in the anime but these things have practically the ability to create anything you wish.

When I returned from the forest I got to listen to Naruto and Sasuke's view on the sand shinobi they ran into the other day. I felt bad knowing that I missed seeing thier introduction but it's for the best. Naruto was put off from the aura Gaara let out but that's to be expected.

We all got ready for the exams that were tomorrow and went to bed early, even Kakashi decided not to sleep with me because she said I needed the rest.

The next day we woke up bright and early and headed to the academy so we could start to take the test.

When we entered Sasuke noticed the genjutsu right away so we avoided it and continued to the actual class until we were stopped by a bushy browed girl.

It was Rock Lee and she wore the same green tights as in the anime, can I comment that it looks a lot better on a girl though.

"Exscuse me are you Uchiha Sasuke will you be willing to duel me by accepting my youthfull challenge!" Sasuke was a bit off put but eventually gave into Lee as she taunted him, telling us it was very youthfull that Sasuke agreed to the match. Once again a girl being obsessed over youth felt a whole lot more natural than the original characters.

The match began and Lee was using her taijutsu skills to try and break Sasuke, but unlike the anime Sasuke was doing a very good job defending Lee. Lee was bouncing here and there and even almost opened a gate before Gai sensie barged in and stopped the fight. "Now Lee I applaud you for your youthfullness but you have to remember for yoir rivals to burn their brightest you have to allow them to kindle their fire so they can burn brighter that's youth!" "Gai sensei!" "Lee!"

And they hugged, hey I don't understand what she said either i'm more amazed that it looks like they made the background look like a beach during sunset.

So we left with me dragging the pouting Sasuke and the depressed Naruto ti the correct class. When we entered we started talking to Ino and the other clan heirs, the only one missing was Sakura she works at the hospital as a trainee.

The talks were going good until Kabuto approached us and started showing us the cards with our stats on them.

She went on and on giving us data on other shinobi and even ourselves.

"Zero known as the angel she has high chakra reserves and chakra control, specialises in medic ninjutsu completed 32 D ranks and 1 A rank mission. Works at the Konoha hospital as a female doctor." Everyone around me awed in reverence while I just thought, how come none of them were getting suspicious of this person who we never met having that amount of information on us. Well Shikamaru was suspicious as well so I guess thats not realky fair to say all of them but come on guys wise up.

Soon after we were dispersed by Ibiki as he started the exam. Luckily this time we were prepared for the test as Sasuke copied one of the hidden instructers arm movement to collect the correct answers and then used genjutsu to tranfer it to Naruto and I. I completely ignored the information though and I started writing down how all of the other students were cheating down on my paper. I even included my suspicions on Kabuto and how she had information on all of us, including the mission records which should be strictly out of genin hands, and not just ours but even other villages info.

When Ibiki sensei asked us the last question we all stayed and ended up passing. As I got up abd left the room I took one last glance at my paper before leaving the classroom.

 **Ibiki's POV**

After the children left teft the room I started to collect the papers one by one. I was suprised to see that Naruto Uzumaki's test was completely correct, I kinda figured he was a dumbass but maybe I was wrong. I kept collecting the papers until I got to the angel girl Zero's paper. I was suprised in a few ways after I saw her paoer, for one she didn't answer a single godamn question. And the second reason was that she wrote down how every team cheated to pass the test even including her own teams plan. She noted that even without it Naruto would have still sat there and bluffed her way to pass the test without putting anything down, this caused me to laugh a bit before shaking my head. The last comment she wrote though had me rushing to the hokage as the information that the genin Kabuto had was extremely suspicious, which in my book means that she's probably a spy.

Looks like we have a few interesting genin this year, it's going to be fun.

 **Zero's POV**

We met up infront of the forest of death meeting everyones favorite snake mistress Anko sensei. She was eating her dumpling while she explained the whole heaven earth sealing scroll thing to us. Honestly I could care less as evey team that went in the tent that didn't seem to be sensor nin I attatched chakra strings on their backs.Using the wind element through the strings I could use them to transmit the vibrations normally in the air so that it travelled dow the string instead so I could hear what scroll they got.

We ended up getting a heaven scroll so I cut off all of the strings that were heaven only leaving the ones marked as earth scrolls. Naruto sighed "How are we supposed to find the teams with the earth scrills without wasting time."

I gave her a little smirk. "Naruto you have to think outisde the box sometimes to make things easier." before she could question me I created a new visible chakra string and attatched it to his face. Both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes expanded a few sizes. 'I'll name this my signature move eye expansion jutsu' I thought to myself before laughing.They both yelled "You didn't!" "Haha yeah I have 8 teams currently marked actually one sec." I cut off 3 strings. "Sorry now I have 5 teams marked with earth scrolls the ladt three were from the hidden leaf."

Naruto starred laughing. "Oh my god Zero that's amazing hurry up lets get going to the team that's the closest. We'll be the first group to pass!" Sasuke and I smiled at Naruto's declaration as I set off running east. "Alright leave it to me!"

We quickly ran into a team that belonged to the hidden mist. Their team formation was weak at best, in the middle was a tall girl with white tape rapped around her face like a mask. She was equiped with a kodaichi and she was dressed up in blue camo. To her right crouching down by the tree was another girl who looked like the brains. She was setting up a trap by the tree but it was childs play compared to the shit Naruto pulls for his pranks. The last girl was a giant she hulk who looked like she was in her upper teens. She was the only challenging looking one as she had this huge war club on her back.

We decided to use a blitskrieg attack strategy where we sent in an army of Narutos to attack the girls. Sasuke was in charge of knocking out the she hulk as I was focusing on using my chakra strings tie up the other two girls in the confusion of Naruto's attack.

The plan worked quickly as the two normal girls went down quickly but the heavy was putting up a much bigger challenge then we first believed. Naruto had to send a clone in to help get the shehulk to lose her balance so that Sasuke could knock her out. "Good job Sasuke and nice assist Naruto." Sasuke nodded her head "Yeah not bad dobe." Naruto smiled at the recognition and said "No problem if i'm going to be hokage one day this much is to be expected." I smiled at her comment as I searched the three before finding the scroll in the hole that the smart mist girl was digging. I should actually take the smart part back because burying the scroll to hide it when there are ninja that belong to well known tracking clans are in the same forest is just retarded.

"We got it now all we have to do is rush to the tower in the center of the forest." Or atleast it should have been but you would never guess who we ran into when we were almost there. If you guessed Tofu man then sorry you were wrong it was Orochimaru the snake pervert.

 **[Part one completed. hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you noticed that there was a lack of Haku in this chapter well you'll have to wait awhile before you see her again sorry.]**

 **[Thanks for reading.]**


End file.
